


A Thousand Miles

by horlo246



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlo246/pseuds/horlo246
Summary: They say good things come to those who wait, well Haruhi's waited a long time and it doesn't seem like she's going to get what she wants anytime soon, if she ever gets it that is. Maybe that phrase just doesn't apply to love.





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net; reposted with minor edits.

Ever since she graduated from Ouran all she could ever think about was _him_ , and that to her was news because she had never been really interested in maintaining or even seeking a relationship but perhaps if it was him she wouldn't mind. Then she would come to her senses; why would he want a commoner like her? Even is she is making a name for herself, she is not yet anywhere near his league. They aren't even playing the same game most days.

A few years ago, for her first major case, she had won a fraud case for Renge's family and was paid a rather handsome sum. Even better, it showed her firm that she was worth her salt and it had been a fast track to being promoted to one of the senior partners. Now she is quickly becoming one of the most sought after lawyers in Japan.

She had been unexpectedly able to buy a house at a relatively young age, and found herself the care taker of a dog whom she had silently named Hero. The mutt had followed her home one day, and continued to follow her around until she finally gave in and opened her home to him. Though she wasn't massively wealthy, Haruhi lived comfortably. While she never wasted money on things she didn't need, nor buy an overly large house furnished with pretty and overpriced things, she also didn't need to worry about the bills or eating out at a fancy restaurant once in a while.

Feeling confident her clients from before would continue being her clients as most of them are rather loyal to her, Haruhi soon started her own firm. It quickly became one of the most well-known law firms in Japan, then the world, and her client base ranged from businessmen with lawsuits to young woman wanting a restraining order. Her firm was widely successful and students who had interned for her had no issues finding jobs, some even staying at the firm as a full time employee.

Haruhi's dream had come true and she couldn't be happier.

Her aversion to expensive clothing and dresses had faded throughout the years and she would do private shoots of the Hitachiin brother's work from time to time as a favor to her favorite twins, and they always compensated her for her time no matter how much she would argue. They were massively successful and their clothing can be seen worn by people of their own class and the commoners alike, their friendship with Haruhi changing the way they run their business to include the lower class.

Haruhi also came to terms with herself that her body had filled out and she had grown into a beautiful and successful woman when she started receiving proposals from businessmen hoping to bring her into their family. She had gone on plenty of dates but none of them seemed right, none of them were him.

Hani had followed his dreams and started his own bakery and was now known throughout the world, she had kept in contact with the cute blonde throughout the years. She absolutely adored his strawberry marble cheesecake and honeyed strawberry smoothie that he created just for her, knowing her love of strawberries.

Mori on the other hand had stuck with the martial arts background he grew up with and inherited the Morinozuka dojos. He had, in a rare moment of verbosity, told Haruhi that he enjoyed personally teaching some of the classes offered at his dojo, and he felt one of them would help her reduce stress as well as offer her some security now that she was getting better known. Haruhi in turn had signed up for one of the fitness classes he suggested to help reduce aforementioned daily stress and has gotten much closer to her stoic friend.

Tamaki, no longer under the impression that he was her father, had asked her on a date soon after her graduation from Ouran University only to be rejected in the blunt way only she seemed to be able to pull off without seeming rude. He had quickly gotten over it as he reconnected with his mother in France, and he still makes it a point to call at least every month to catch up.

Her own father became the owner of the bar he had worked at and had slowly, but surely, expanded to a chain of bars that were extraordinarily popular. He had gotten wealthy enough that he was able to move out of the apartment and into his dream home, and likes to drop in unannounced at Haruhi's office to bring his cute daughter and her employees lunch; relishing in the love and respect everyone showed him whenever he's there.

All in all, her friends and family have done very well for themselves.

The only person she doesn't hear from often is the one she truly wants to hear from the most. Kyouya, having bought out his father's company from underneath him had proven to him that he doesn't need the inheritance; he's proven that he's better than his brothers, and will be more successful than they ever dreamed of being, once and for all proving to his father that he is the best choice as heir.

Although she could understand why he hasn't been in contact, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She knew she could always call him first but felt that it would be too forward as she didn't even know if Kyouya remembered the commoner that was in the host club with him.

So imagine her surprise at receiving an invitation to the banquet that was thrown in celebration of Kyouya officially being name heir. She, of course, attended, as did all the other members of the previously infamous Ouran Host Club. Although attending had gained her a handful of new clients that were thoroughly impressed with her track record of won cases, and had a wonderful time catching up with the host club as a group, she couldn't help but be a little upset that the only words that were exchanged between her and Kyouya was a brief 'congratulations' and a polite 'thank you' before he was pulled away to attend to higher profile guests.

It wasn't until she had all but given up on her little crush that she received a call from Kyouya. She had wanted to ask him how he managed to get her number, but quickly realized how stupid it would've sounded; she was, after all, dealing with the Shadow King, a person with unlimited resources; not to mention, he could have easily asked Tamaki for her number.

She sighed in disappointment when he asked her to lunch because he needed her assistance, and she almost smacked herself for getting her hopes up. Of course it would be for something business related, why would it be anything else?

To her surprise, it wasn't law related assistance Kyouya needed help on but rather personal assistance; he had asked Haruhi what kind of flowers to bring a girl when asking her out on a date. She had tried to help to the best of her ability, even as she grew more and more bitter on the inside as the topic continued and the lunch 'date' drew on. She never thought she would despise spending time with Kyouya after wanting to for so long, but once again he proved her wrong.

Of all the things he could ask from her, he had to go for the one thing that would affect her most.


End file.
